In the Booty
by hodorpotato
Summary: Castiel sends the brothers into an alternate dimension to escape the wrath of some angry angels. Sam and Dean get split up and end up in odd places, and make the best of their situations.
1. Chapter 1

Hodor was tired of carrying Bran's lazy ass around. Of course, the boy couldn't walk, however Hodor was tired of being seen as a horse. He knew he had value in his life, he was just waiting for someone else to see it.

Suddenly, there was an echoing crash of glass breaking further down the hall of the Stark house. With little interest, Hodor carried on his merry way to take Bran wherever the hell he boy was heavy on his back as the two walked along the cobblestone hallway. Hodor abruptly stopped when he heard a commotion up ahead.

"Son of a bitch!" A deep voice exclaimed. The voice was unfamiliar to Hodor, but had a seemingly calming tone to it. And it was sexy.

Hodor forgot about the heavy boy weighing down on his back and urged forward to get a clearer view of what was happening. He edged around the corner to see the voice's owner and was shocked by his muscular frame and short, tousled brown hair. The man seemed utterly unworldly, and Hodor was intrigued.

"Where the hell am I?" The man questioned. "Where's Sammy?"

Hodor, thought not having the slightest clue what the man was talking about wished to help. "Hodor."

"Excuse me?" He said in a biting manner.

"Hodor!" Hodor stepped forward and laid a comforting hand on his arm. Hodor tightened the grip on the outsider's bicep and tugged him out of the crowd that was beginning to form. The man stumbled along behind Hodor as they went into the inner chambers of the palace.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Hodor"

"I get it hodor, hodor. But what does it mean?" The gruff man snapped.

"Hodor!" Hodor explained.

"Fuckit. What's your name at least?"

"Hodor", Hodor told him.

"Okay then Hodor. I'm Dean. Dean Winchester." The man now known as Dean said.

They continued on their way to the destination that only Hodor knew. They ended up in a deserted looking room. Dean looked to Hodor with many questions that were begging to be answered, however Dean knew that there would be no answers to be gained from Hodor.

"Where am I?" The now tired Dean Winchester asked Hodor who gave no response. "Right…"

Hodor continued on through the room into a room that seemed to be connected to where they stood.

Dean hurried along behind Hodor, worried about losing track of the one person that had actually helped him since he had appeared in the strange world. When he got back to his own reality he would be giving Castiel such a large punishment that he wouldn't be able to walk for days.

"My baby!" Dean exclaimed once he peered into the next room. It was true. In the almost empty room sat Dean's very own 1967 Chevy Impala. It didn't appear to be damaged other than a small dent in the grill from where the car probably landed. Cas must have thrown it through so that Dean wouldn't be too lonely. It worked. Almost immediately, Dean's mood improved.

"Thanks for taking me here," Dean said to the male that he called Hodor.

The truth was that Hodor did not actually know that his car had appeared. He only wanted to take Dean to a more secluded area to get to know his body better.

Hodor brushed past Dean to get a closer look at the mechanical contraption that appeared to be owned by Dean. It was unlike anything that Hodor had ever seen before. He tapped on the front and heard the metallic ringing that echoed from the light tap.

Before he could register what had happened, Dean was hovering over the disabled boy who had been pressed against the car.

He gave no struggle as the muscular man slipped his pants off of his body. He was excited for this to happen. He had lusted after Dean for a short period of time, but he knew that he wanted him.

Dean flipped Hodor over before pushed his own pants and underwear down, just under his waist. This told Hodor that this would be fast.

With no preparation, Dean pushed himself into Hodor, who was in immense amounts of pain. How could something be so painful. He cried out, but Dean's hand only covered his mouth. He was not in the mood for some serious, deep sex. He wanted it hard and rough.

Again and again, Dean slammed his manhood into Hodor who could do nothing but wine.

A warm spurt was felt in his asshole before Dean pulled himself out and redid his clothing. He made it seem as if nothing had really happened, and Hodor had only imagined everything. He knew it was real from the pain and his position.

He picked himself up, off the car before pulling up his pants. It was at this time that he remembered that Bran was still on his back! The poor boy was frozen on him and it seemed as if he was too scared to move.

Right now Bran wished only to be pushed out of a tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was in distress. His location was unknown. All that he knew was that he was in a dark room with metal floors that were pressing against his back. It was some type of lab that looked as if it had been abandoned. The machinery was rusting away and looked untouched.

The clacking of feet echoed in the distance. Someone was here. They were coming closer. Sam pulled himself off of the cold,hard floor and pressed his aching back against the grey wall and tried to be a quiet as he could. He wished Dean was there to watch his back.

"Who is there?" A soft feminine voice called out. It did not sound threatening, and Sam decided that it was better to reveal himself than to be found.

"Um, hi," Sam started awkwardly and propelled himself from the wall "I don't know how I got here. I was just with my brother and our friend. I have no idea how I got here, and I know it seems unreal, but-"

Aradia cut him off with her monotone voice, "No, that sort of stuff happens here often. The unexplainable can be real. I believe you."

Sam sighed in relief. It was so much easier to figure something out when the person was working with you instead of against you.

"So where am I exactly?" Sam asked as he tried to get a look around the room.

"This is Alternia. It is my planet." The cold girl explained. "My name is Aradia."

"I'm Sam." Sam introduced himself as she led him into another room that was better lit and Sam was able to get a better look at the girl that had found him.

She was no older than 16 and her skin was a light grey. It looked as if it was naturally like that instead of something being the cause. The more stunning thing was the candy-corn colored horns that looked like those of a ram. Her eyes were yellow and red instead of the typical white and natural color.

"What the hell kind of monster are you?" Sam took a step away from the girl.

"I'm a troll. Do they not have trolls where you are from?" She asked and did not seem to have taken offence from Sam's actions.

"Not that I know of. I do hunt monsters, but I've never come across something like you." Sam explained as he became more used to her appearance.

"You aren't exactly normal either." She retorted and continued on her path. The two ended up in a room that was a little cluttered with things such as movie posters and a few furniture items.

Aradia rushed into the room quickly before Sam could enter and went to a corner where a bucket lied. She picked it up and looked around rapidly.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked in confusion? What was she doing with the bucket?

"I'm sorry. This is so embarrassing. I was kind of using my bucket before I heard you." She turned away with a red blush gracing her face.

Sam did not understand exactly what the issue was, but he wanted to clarify instead of seeming clueless. "No it's okay. You can keep the bucket there. I've never used one before. Can you show me how to?"

"What?" Aradia gasped. "Well, it's weird, but I can show you if you really want me to. Go sit down on that chair".

Sam strode to the chair and made himself comfortable. He wasn't sure what to expect from the girl, but the thing that happened next was not one of his possibilities. Before he could react, she had kneeled between his legs and had unzipped his jeans.

"Woah, what the heck are you doing?" Sam yelled and pulled out of her grasp.

"I'm teaching you how to use a bucket." She told him and pushed the older man back down into the chair before continuing to strip him of his pants.

A low groan escaped Sam's mouth as Aradia had brushed her hand over his crotch. It was not his fault that this excited him. The idea of doing this made him hard.

Aradia pulled at the pants until they were on the flood. She slipped her feminine fingers into the waistband of his boxer-briefs and was about to lower them to meet his pants, but Sam held her wrists to stopped her.

"I don't think this is right. We should not be doing this." He told her even though he knew deep down he had not had a good relaxation like this in a long, long time.

"But I am perfectly old enough for this sort of activities. I am 6 solar sweeps old. I am only showing you the proper use of a bucket." She acted serious and wiggled out of Sam's tight grasp.

Once again, she grasped the waist of the underwear before pulling them down to lay over the pants that had just recently been stripped off of the man. He let out a muffled moan as it brushed over his dingaling.

As Sam looked down at the girl, he noticed that she was averting her eyes. She was acting shy. This actually did embarrass her.

"Look, it's okay that you don't want to do this. Let's just stop here." Sam suggested, but before he knew what was going on, the small girl had taken his one-eyed-snake into her mouth.

He allowed another groan to pass through his lips.

Her ministrations only aroused him more as he grabbed onto the back of her head. His hands became tangled in her long black hair as she deepthroated his piss weasel.

This continued, Aradia's soft mouth covering his schlong as he lifted his hips off the chair in pleasure.

He threw his head back and his long covergirl hair was thrown back. He bucked up to meet her lips and almost hit climax before she slid him out of her mouth and backed away a little bit, but only to grab the bucket.

Sam had no doubt that he understood what the bucket was for now. Aradia gripped his wee wee with her soft hands before lightly pulling on it and massaging it.

Sam, once again, was thrown into fits of pleasure at the hands of the girl he had met not an hour ago. She continued the sweet pleasure until Sam had spilled himself all over the bucket.

Aradia stood up and pulled the bucket away from Sam. His mind was still wheeling with thoughts of what had happened.

After a moment, he realized that he was exposed and pulled his pants back up before looking over to Aradia. Her face was bright red and her legs were rubbing together. He instantly understood what was happening. She had pleased him, so it was only right for him to return the favor.

Deciding to be dominant, he confidently walked over to Aradia and grabbed the bucket with his own hand before picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. He placed her in the chair that he had occupied moments before and placed the bucket beside him. She struggled and tried to get up, but Sam knew what she really wanted.

He grabbed both sides of her tattered grey skirt and pulled it down. Her little red panties were adorable. Sam pulled those off her body and discarded them with the skirt that he had tossed away.

That was when he realized that there was a MAJOR difference between Trolls and Humans. Along with Aradia's hole, there was a large tentacle-like phallus. Deciding to just go with it, Sam grabbed the bulge with one hand while the other tended to her lady-parts. Who cared that she was a guy and a girl? He continues to please her until she was not hiding her cries of pleasure and only urged him on.

He licked at the tip of her dong as she hit her climax. With the hand that was not tending to her man-part, he grabbed the bucket and held it where she would spill herself as he continues to jack her off. She screamed loudly as she came and a large portion of the pail was filled.

"Is everything okay, Aradia?" A new voice asked.

The girl looked up only to see her friend, Sollux standing in the doorway. His red and blue eyes were wide in terror and fright. The fact that he was watching her only made her more excited as she came harder.

Sam was so stunned that he had no idea what to do. The passerbyer left as quickly as he came, and Sam was able to focus himself on Aradia again.

Once she had finished, he took the bucket away and she fell ontop of him and they collided onto the floor.

"I should be looking for a way back to my world and my brother." Sam sighed tiredly.

"You should take me with you. I would so much rather deal with monsters that the destruction and insanity that I am going through." Aradia sighed.

"So how old are you in Earth Years?" Sam asked as they lied on the floor together.

"I think the right amount would be thirteen years." Aradia answered and cuddled into his chest.

"Fuck," Sam mumbled before realizing that he could care less about her age.


End file.
